


Taunting Moves

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bonding, Burlesque, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Elizabeth Cooper entertainer is a fun bubbly book store assistant by day but at night she is Betty Boo burlesque dancer. One night she is hired at a club. The owner's son was mesmerized by her golden locks and the sassy lass. What would happen when he finds her at his favourite book store?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a burlesque class I took. It was something fun that brought me out my comfort zone.

Dark rooms. Red lights. Spot lights. Strong spirits. A dazzling stage. A ray of chairs and one performer. Betty Boo was her stage name. A fun poke at her ex boyfriend nickname for her. He didn't approve of her life style. 

What is their to approve of? 

This wasn't his life but hers. 

There was nothing wrong in the way she entertained. Was it fun? Yes. Was it teasing? Most definitely. Was she selling her body? No. Its just dancing with props. So what if she is confident in her own body.

It was fun dresses, body suits and lingerie. Betty wasn't an object. No one owned her that's why her and Reginald didn't work out. Yet he was at her every performance in a trance of the way she moved.

That was the point. All she does is sells a fantasy through dance. So why would she care what people thought? Especially him. 

She wasn't a sex worker but she fully supported them. A women has to do what she has to do. Life can be expensive so as long as you enjoy it.

Betty Cooper works in multiple places around New York. She travels hours for some classes she teaches and or performs at. Yet this was close to home. Southside. It was exactly like the one they had in Riverdale where the original bar is called the Wyte Wrym. Those were her favourite to perform at.

Forsythe hired her mentor then Forsythe Junior hired her at The Southside bar. He went by FP and it was soon to be handed to Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third if he ever chose to do so. 

Betty's go too song was 'I just wanna make love to you' by Etta James. It made her feel so sexy and loved dancing to it. The crowd loved that song too.

Betty wasn't one of those dancers living a double life. She was open and honest about it. It empowered anyone who did it and she was an advocate for it. Her mother wasn't too pleased with her but she worked shifts at the book store when she wasn't getting the gigs she needed.

Betty was currently dancing at the Southside bar in Long island. She lived in Brooklyn so she would take the tube to it most days when she preforemed.

The crowd was captivated by her. All eyes were locked on her. That's exactly what she wanted. She was being cheeky, funny and sexy. Eyes were just following her around.

Each time she perform she noticed a certain raven haired man with a crown shape beanie in the back. His ocean blue eyes swirled around like the ocean waves following her.

He would always be perched on that exact same stool editing his photographs or some text. He looked like Fp Jones so she only assumed it's his son. 

He would always take a break from his work just to watch her.

Jughead Jones was Fp son. He would always work in their The Southside bar. His grandfather worked at the wrym in Riverdale. That's where he was born and raised.

Jughead Jones was a photographer for a magazine. He would also help out editing articles when they were short on staff. Everyone who was regulars at the south side knows that the end bar stool was his as he sat working and helping his father when needing so. 

But he would always stop when Miss Betty Boo was on. He thought he would hate burlesque. This was Toni's idea as she convinced his father to try it for one night. It was the busiest night they had so they kept it.

There was something about watching her. She was so confident but her personality showed through. It wasn't about how sexy she looked doing it. It was the glint in her eyes that in that moment everything that was stressing her out disappeared.

She had been working here since she was 20. She was now 23. 3 years he had been admiring her. She took a teaching degree online but she only used it to teach classes.

He had admire her for 3 years. They only uttered Hello if they ever did speak to one another. 

If Jughead wasn't at the bar or work he would be at his favourite small book shop at the corner of his street. It was his favourite place away from his friends and family. He would find all his books there.

He looked up at her to see her routine finished. She walked off the stage still in her character as she headed to get changed. She came back in her jean shorts and a graphic tee with a leather jacket on.

It didn't matter what she wore she was stunning. His eyes instantly shot back to his laptop when she came to the bar.

"T could I get an orange juice."

"You got it B." Toni said as she was serving a customer. 

Betty popped herself on the stool as she saw Jughead editing photos. She smiled at him. Betty always did appreciate him. He kept himself to himself and always kicked out the off their heads piss head drunks.

Toni came back and gave her the drink. Betty downed it as she gave a smile shy smile. She paid for the drink even though she didn't have too on nights she performed their. 

"See you tomorrow T. Can you put me on last? I have the late shift at my other job?"

"Sure thing Cooper."

"Bye T." Betty yawned.

Betty worked Sunday shifts at the book shop but she got asked to pick up a few more shifts this week. She said yes because she needed the extra money. What Betty truly wanted was to quit so she can teach classes and perform all the time.

The following day Betty was up early to open the shop. She liked the quiet reading her book thinking of new routines. She had a tea in her hand as she was sorting out the new book order.

The bell of the door went as a customer came in. "Hello?" Betty heard a male's voice.

"One minute!" Betty yelled. 

She pushed the trolly of books behind the front desk. She saw the figure of the man head to true crime section. Betty just sat sipping on her tea waiting for him to come to the desk.

It was 20 minutes later when she heard the books placed on the counter. Betty glanced up to see the men who she assumed to be Fp's son.

"Jughead right?" Betty asked.

Jughead looked at her and recognised she was the 'Betty Boo.'

"Yeah, Fp is my dad." Jughead told her. "I see you around the bar."

If Jughead was being honest he couldn't believe she was here. He would always avoid speaking to her as he was scared of saying something embarrassing.

"Yeah it is my favourite venue." Betty smiled.

"You're there tonight right?"

Betty nodded.

"I've not seen you around here before." He added.

"I work Sudnays." She smiled at him.

"That explains it. I'm never in on sundays. I might have to stop by more to see you." Jughead flirted.

He honestly didn't know where this confidence has come from. For three years he has admired her from afar. He knew little about her only her name and that she is a their resident burlesque performer. Jughead had been avoiding her because she was out of his league so why was he flirting now?

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't go stalking me." She giggled softly. 

"No promises." He teased.

Betty snorted a laugh. "I can get you in to trouble with your daddy." She flirted back in an awkward way.

"Luckily for me I don't live with my daddy anymore." Jughead smiled.

Betty playfully shook her head. "This is a good read." She changed the topic.

"Yeah I'm such a reader."

"Same! I read every where. I travel so much for my work being an entertainer. It's so fun though. I love getting lost in a world someone created." Betty blushed.

"I get what you mean." Jughead smiled.

"I see you like crime thrillers." 

"Guilty." He looked at his books smiling.

"Now you definitely must be a serial killer. Plotting how not to get caught." Betty scanned the books.

"I promise I'm not a serial killer." Jughead told her.

"That's what they all say. So if we're plotting my death can we do it somewhere pretty. If I am having my last breath I demand it to be somewhere pretty." She teased.

"No promises." He winked.

Betty blushed at him. She felt so hot with one wink. She knew he watched her some performances but now getting to talk to him after three years she didn't realise how easy it would be.

"That's 16 pounds." Betty smiled. Jughead paid by card. Betty handed him his books. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe Betty Boo." Jughead winked before leaving.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes biting her lip softly. The moment he left she messaged her best friends Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge.

B: so I finally talked to FP's son today.

K: the hot guy that is in the corner always on his laptop.

V: ooh the one that secretly watches your performances.

B: yes and yes. God he is hot. But I'm not looking for anything.

K: sure.

V: you always say that.

B: because it's true. I'll call later I have to get back to work.

V: but you deserve better than your ex Reggie.

K: exactly go get laid.

B: I'm going now. Bye babes x 

That working day Betty couldn't stop thinking about Jughead. His ocean blue eyes and how the conversation flowed so easy and that never happened with any of the others.

Betty secretly hoped he would be at the bar tonight. She was running a little late. The subway train was late. Betty had to ring Fp but he hadn't picked up the phone. He was currently in Riverdale sorting out a problem at the wrym.

"Hi Fp?" Betty asked panicking.

"No its Jughead. My dad asked me and T to run the bar. There's a problem at the wrym our other bar." He explained.

"I'm running late. I had to shut the shop, then the train was late. I'm half way there." Betty told him. 

"Oh that's fine. I can get tell them we're running behind. After all they do come to see you Betty Boo." Jughead teased.

"Please everyone calls me Betty. It's my nickname."

"See you soon Betts." He ended the call.

Betty had butterflies in her stomach. No one has ever called her that before. Her nicknames where Betty or B. She liked the way Betts sound.

Luckily she managed to get to the bar in time. Jughead was helping out behind the bar tonight helping out. She waved at Jughead as he smiled at her. Betty rushed to get change in the office before coming out as Toni announced her.

The lights were low as the red stage lights were up. Tonight she was exhausted so she didn't really basic bitch routine.

It might have been a basic routine but she put her all her effort into it. Her facial expressions hooked the audience. Cheering as they wanted to take the feather boua off. 

Betty knew she shouldn't focus on one person in the audience but she couldn't help it. She would always dance for herself. Yet tonight she had a certain someone in mind. His eyes were burning into her soul. 

They had cross paths for three years so why was it now that they just began talking? 

Was it some taunting fate or a taunting, teasing move in their journey of life? Who would know? Life works in mystery ways but would they take the risk of the taunt to get to know one another better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've deleted my wattpad so I will only be sharing my work on here from now on.

Closing time Jughead always helped. It's been about a week since he spoke to Betty for the first time. He was currently sweeping all the feathers from the stage. 

All he could think about was the way she teased the audience. How she danced for herself and they were just there watching her. He admired how she could joke around on the stage but still looked stunning doing it.

Jughead was in his own world repeating her routine tonight in his own mind. He swept the feathers up humming the song of the night. He was completely in his head as he didn't realise his friends sneak up behind him and scare him shitless.

Jughead jumped out of his skin. He turned around that fast he elbowed Sweet Pea in his stomach. Toni and Fangs were stood laughing at a hunched over Pea. He was sprouting curse words like a leprechaun on St Paddies day.

"Teaches you dickheads." Jughead glared at them all.

"Come on Jones we're going for pizza. You're going to tell us whose got you all moon eyed." Fangs said.

"I give you one word 5 letters. She's a blonde." Toni teased.

"Betty?"

Jughead rolled his eyes blushing. "Let me lock up. I've already cashed up for the night." Jughead ignored his friends knowing looks.

"My girlfriend is coming. We're meeting her there with her friends. You can finally meet them. It's been a year." She said.

"I'm a busy man Topaz."

"Well did I mention that Cher is cousin's with Betty. They have the same friends and Betty might be there." She smirked.

Jughead had never turned around so fast on his feet. Could he spend an hour talking to her properly? No loud music? No drunken people? No busy book store? A slice of pizza and a conversation. That's something Jughead could get behind.

"Maybe I could take some time out of editing to join." He shrugged acting like the changing factor didn't change his mind.

"You are and you will. Out now!" Toni ordered.

The pizza shop they were heading too were at the end of thr street at the bar. Toni headed in first to see her girlfriend sat with her friends. Jughead came in behind his friends. He saw Betty sipping on a milkshake.

"Hey baby." Toni hugged and kissed Cheryl.

"I missed you TT."

"I can stay over tonight baby." She told her.

"Good."

"Cher baby this is Jughead." Toni introduced them.

"About time I meet you. We've dated for a year." Cheryl shook his hand.

"Yes well I am sorry. I travel for my job." Jughead told her.

"Alls forgiven as your a good friend to TT." 

"Arch get that off my plate." Betty playfully pushed him.

Jughead glanced at them and glared at Archie. He felt a jealous rage through his body.

"What don't you like pineapple pizza." He teased.

"Archibald Andrews you've known me since birth. You know I hate pineapple on pizza." Betty put it back on his plate.

"Baby don't tease her. She's had to deal with drunken idiots."

Betty smiled at her best friend. "Thanks V. It seems like we're the singles Kev." Betty teased.

"Nope." Jughead, Kevin and Sweet Pea said sitting down.

Betty smiled at Jughead. "Oh hey Jug." She blushed.

"You were good tonight." He told her.

"Well thank you. I well deserve this pizza." She giggled.

"So are those your friends?" He asked.

"This is Archie. He will annoy you with music and sports. That's Veronica, Archie's keeper." Betty teased.

"Hey." Veronica pouted.

"Just kidding V. She is a designer and designs all my show looks. This is Kev, he comes with a warning sign that he will flirt with you no matter what your sexual preferences is. Unless you have a vigina then he is repulsed." Betty joked.

"Actually I think viginas are beautiful things but I am gay and proud. I appreciate them but they do nothing for me." Kevin corrected.

"Yes and we move onto the pussy lover of the group. My bitchy but some days tolerable and both lovable. Cheryl Blossom."

"Well I guess a bitch is in the Blossom DNA." Cheryl joked.

"I'll drink to that." Betty and Cheryl toasted their milkshakes drinking them.

"Nice to meet you all." Jughead said. 

"Guys this is my bosses son." 

"The hot one you've talked about?" Veronica and Kevin said.

"Did I mention they have no filter? It's truly amazing that I don't hate them. Well most days." Betty winked.

The group erupted into laughter. Jughead couldn't stop glancing at Betty. Her laugh was intoxicating and infectious. Sweet but at times can be deep bellied.

"You been talking about me Betty Boo?" 

"Please call me Betty. Betty Boo is a stage name." She smiled.

"I still can't believe you did that." Archie shook is head.

"What?" Jughead asked.

"Has she ever told you where she got her stage name from?" Kevin asked.

"This story is pure gold." Cheryl and Veronica smiled at one another.

"Enlighten me please Cooper?"

"Well it was a nickname my dickhead of an ex gave me. He hated what I preformed. I hated the nickname but I needed a stage name. The definition of burlesque is to poke fun at and or tease something. I decided to poke fun at the nickname using it for something he hates me doing. Yet he still comes to most of my shows." Betty explained.

"I like the way you think Cooper. He shouldn't give a fuck about what you preformed. As long as you're happy, it pays good for what you need and that you're safe. Who cares what any body thinks?" Jughead smiled.

"Exactly Jones. Now tell me with an attitude like that why haven't you been snatched up by an eligible bachelorette?"

"My friends will say I'm picky or a workaholic. But the truth is I don't see love in my cards as of yet. I do work alot and women think I cheat because I work with models on some shoots." He explained.

"Agh yes the insecure women of our nation who have been wounded by love before. That or their cheating and projecting it the other way around." Betty shrugged. 

"And you act like you haven't been cheated on." Archie scoughed.

"That's why Archiebald I sympathise." Betty glared.

"No he is picky and has a type. He has the type of old school Hollywood types." Toni said.

"Like Betty." Fangs added.

"Okay that's enough." Jughead said. "Ignore these idiots."

"B has a type too." Kevin smirked.

"That's my key to go." Betty said grabbing a few slices of pizza. "It was lovely seeing you all but I have to grab a train home."

"Let me walk you to the tube." Jughead told her.

"Sure. It will get you away from the hooligans." Betty teased.

"Full offense B." Veronica and Toni told her.

"I'm sorry guys. But you all came with full force tonight." She laughed softly.

"Well you guys need to get laid." Toni smirked.

"That's because your sex life is boring your projecting." Betty smirked.

"I will have you know cousin our sex life is nothing but spicy and hot." Cheryl said.

"Oh I know I just want to see Toni's face." Betty giggled walking out.

They got out on the streets of New York. Betty smiled as she ate the pizza she stole. "I live near the bar do you want to stay the night? The tube is a scary place in general." Jughead offered..

"I like the tube on a night. It's much more quiet. Calmer it's like the big apple is talking a quick break. The calm before the storm. The storm being the morning work rush." Betty smiled.

"That's poetic." 

"Well life can be poetic." She shrugged. "So tell me Jones what do you love so much about this city?"

"Well you can be a ghost in its busy street but everyone has a purpose and to others their not a ghost." Jughead shrugged.

"That's true and sometimes you want to be a ghost in a busy city. It can be a life line." Betty told him.

"That's true. Why do love the city?" He wondered.

"Coming from a small town everyone knows all your business. Its stressful and you can't have that privacy you so desperately crave. You then have to fake stuff to keep up appearances. It's nice not too have to do that anymore. You can live your true self." She explained.

"What small town?"

"Riverdale. It's how I found the wrym. Granted the speak easy is there now." Betty smiled.

"Yeah Grandad owns that too. He's good friends with Pops." Jughead smiled.

"I've never seen you around there before. Even as teens I would have reckoned a handsome face like yours." 

"Well I was scrawny teen. You wouldn't have noticed me. Plus I went to Southside high then got a scholarship to Stonewall. I then went to NYU. Now I'm here." Jughead smiled.

"Well that makes sense. I stayed on the Northside until I was 18 and preformed at the wrym the summer before college." Betty smiled.

"Ah fate made me wait to see your beauty." He teased.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "You're a sweet talker." She giggled.

"Only when I see you." Jughead flirted.

"Agh tell me Jones what's your favourite color?" 

"The color of your green eyes. Emerald green with hints of grey. That hint of spark behind your eyes is the passion you burn." He admitted.

"You sap." Betty smiled. "Mine is the color sea blue. How crystal clear it gets but then how stormy it can be." 

"My eyes are blue." Jughead smirked.

"Full of yourself Jones." Betty went to hold his hands.

"Nope just stating facts Cooper."

A silence fell between them. It wasn't an awkward one. It was a comfortable silence. A silence that you can just think about anything. Hands still intertwined they got to the subway.

Jughead had walked her too her platform. Betty kept glancing at him smiling.

"You know Jones I have a class in Riverdale I'm teaching at the speak easy next week. Maybe you can pick me up and take me on a date to pops?"

"Hey you stole my line." Jughead pouted.

Betty smiled softly at him. "Which was?" She giggled.

"Hey Betts do you want to go on a date?"

"I would love to Jones. Let's not tell our nosy friends or they would think they did this. They certainly didn't." Betty told him.

"Agreed. We wouldn't hear the end of it." Jughead nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. I then might strangel them with one of my feather boas." 

They both then erupted into a fit of laughter. Her train pulled up as Betty looked at him. She wanted to kiss him but not yet. So she settled on a hug. 

It must have felt like the most awkward hug as Jughead was leaning in for a kiss. Luckily her train doors open as she waved goodbye heading on the train. Jughead laughed softly waving her goodbye.

It was probably for the best to share their first kiss on their first date. With that Jughead couldn't wait. Ever since the book store he had been imagining the way her soft, plum lips will feel against his. Now he was getting closer to feel that.

With a trip back home too Jughead Jones had bagged a date with the most beautiful entertainer ever. 

Now they were both counting down the days.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and kudos. They give me motivation when writers block hits hard.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs.
> 
> Check out my other fics and my collabs with @kisvids


End file.
